Tree Realm
by The Nami-chan
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li, are in a secret realm where trees float freely. There is one tree, though, that has caught their attention. Read to find out what it is. Just R&R! Please?
1. chapter one intro

"Wow, it's beautiful," Sakura whispered to her friend Tomoyo in awe.  
  
"Yes. It is very beautiful. You know, I wonder who created this realm. Perhaps whoever did is over there, at that tree." Tomoyo said back to Sakura.  
  
"Over where?" Sakura asked, puzzled.  
  
"Over where that blue light is, see?" Tomoyo answered pointing to the tree, as if Sakura wasn't smart enough to figure out where it was.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked up together in unison at the tree. There was a strange blue light above the tree, and they couldn't help but wonder what it was. The two girls were in a realm where every piece of land was separated from the other one. Sakura and Tomoyo were on a floating hill, and from where they were sitting they could see countless trees floating everywhere. The tree with the strange blue light was about a half of a mile away, above them at a 40 degree angle.  
  
"I bet that's not an ordinary light. It's probably an aura," came a strong voice from behind Sakura. Tomoyo spun around.  
  
"Oh, Li, it's just you," stated Tomoyo, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I felt like coming and enjoying the view." Li answered.  
  
"That's great Li! You can sit with us! Here, sit down next to me!" Sakura exclaimed. She patted the spot next to her.  
  
Li blushed furiously. "Th-thanks. I will." And he sat down.  
  
The three sat there for a while. Some floating trees were always moving around, and when one passed by unexpectedly, Sakura would freak out and hold onto Li's hand, causing him to blush, and smile. Eventually, they all fell asleep.  
  
An hour later, Tomoyo woke up. When she came to her senses and realized she had fallen asleep, she shook Li violently, waking him up.  
  
"Hey. Wuz goin' on?" Li said, sleepily.  
  
"Li! Do you realize we all fell asleep?! We came here at four in the morning so we could have some relax time for school! Today there's an assembly at six to welcome the math teacher's new assistant teacher! What time is it?!" Tomoyo shouted with Sakura sleeping through it.  
  
Li looked at Sakura confused, and then looked at his watch. "It's five- thirty, Tomoyo," he answered.  
  
"Five thirty! Okay Li, I'm leaving! You and Sakura better hurry up or you're going to be late for school. Ja ne!" Tomoyo said. Then, Tomoyo recited the spell Sakura had taught her to get in and out of the realm, "Yutali o terahi, walicu toh yuzuma." And she was gone.  
  
Li just stared at Sakura, dumbfounded she had slept through it all. He shook his head like a dog drying itself, and woke up Sakura.  
  
"Oh, hey Li. G' mornin'," Sakura managed to utter through her sleepiness.  
  
"Sakura. We need to get to school. C'mon. Wake up." Li murmured gently to her.  
  
"Kay. Let's go." Sakura said as she stood up. Li began the incantation. Sakura interrupted him, "Wait, Li. What about the light?"  
  
"We'll come back later and look into it, okay? Now, let's go. I don't want to be late again." Li stated.  
  
"Alright. Wait, Li. Since when are you a tardy student?"  
  
Li did not answer, but said the incantation and left. Sakura looked back at the tree one last time before she left. When she looked, she was surprised.  
  
The tree with the light was gone. 


	2. chapter two the assembly

Ryuta's note: I made up the incantation. It has no meaning whatsoever! I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long to update, but my internet was down! sniffles I almost didn't live through it all! I missed looking at pics of Sou-kun and Miroku and Sango. (Kumo no Su, a Miroku and Sango website. The web mistress, Mikaila drew all pics on the site. You wanna see, go to http/ ) Send her complimentary e-mails! Give her reasons to keep updating, 'cause she's awesome! Okay, now on with the show!

Also. Major writing block AND just not in writing mood.

- -- $.$ O.o UU T.T ;; -

"AHHHH! Wait for me Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted while trying to catch up to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was determined not to be late. She was too good a student. Good students show up at assemblies welcoming new math teacher assistants.

"Not waiting! Hurrying!" Tomoyo yelled back to Sakura, who was trailing fifty yards behind her. As soon as Tomoyo entered the school grounds she went to her good-student mode. In other words, she quit running and began walking.

When Tomoyo got in the room she quickly took her seat. While looking around, she noticed Li sitting in front of her. "Li! How did you get here before me?" Tomoyo asked.

"I have my ways." Li answered. "Oh look, Sakura's here." Sakura ran to Tomoyo, and sat down next to her. "I'm huff here." Sakura said, trying to catch her breath. Sakura's eyes went big and she stood up, "Li! When? HOW? GAHHHHHHH I'm confused!" She yelled and sat back down, without another word. Li and Tomoyo looked at each other, and laughed. All of a sudden the lights dimmed down.

"Shhh, it's starting." Whispered Li to the girls. They all looked up. Some big fat guy was getting on the stage. He seemed important. Maybe some guy on the school board.

"Ahem. If I may have your attention please. (gotta not say yall -;. Gosh the texas ways!) My name is Stanford, from the school board. I am the vice president. Which means you listen to me."

"Wooo. Another 'big shot'." Said someone behind Sakura. Stanford continued.

"Today I get to introduce you to your new assistant math teacher, Mr. Thomas."

"Thomas? Is he American or English or something?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

"How am I supposed to-" Sakura was interrupted by Stanford.

"I now introduce you all to…Mr. Nick Thomas!" Everyone looked up.

Onto the stage walked this _extremely _handsome young man. He had deep black hair, with striking blue eyes. He was a little over six feet tall, and was wearing a dark navy blue suit. It looked _really_ good on him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed all the girls in the audience. Mr. Thomas quickly walked up to the microphone. He began to talk, in an ENGLISH ACCENT.

"Shh, quiet down girls. Well, this welcoming of mine seems quite the event. There are streamers and all! I'm just an assistant teacher. I don't think I deserve any of this. Anyways, would you all like to know a little bit about me?"

The girls all screamed 'heck yeah!' and 'YES!'. The guys all said, "suuuure". Mr. Thomas talked.

"Okay. First off, my name is Nicholas Thomas. I am from London. I am twenty five years old, fresh out of college. I have never been to Japan before, and I must say I like it." He paused, as if he didn't know what he wanted to say, but he finally finished his little biography, "I am looking forward to a great six months with you all. Until tomorrow, then. I'm not teaching today, but I will be in the classroom." And he walked off the stage.

"Helloooooooo Mr. Thomas", said a girl beside Li. Stanford walked back onto the stage.

"There's Mr. Thomas for you! I hope you all have a great day at school! Now get to class before you're late!" Everyone jumped our of their seats and started running to the door to get to class. Sakura got up slowly, while Li and Tomoyo hurried to leave.

"Where are you guys going?" Sakura asked?

"We have to drop off our science project with Mrs. Harmon! We forgot to do it yesterday!" Tomoyo shouted while running with Li.

"See you later Sakura!" Li yelled. They were out the door. She stood there for a minute.

"I guess that leaves me to get to math class alone." Said Sakura to herself.

"Do you need someone to escort you to math?" came a familiar voice behind her. She turned around. It was Mr. Thomas! He had changed into a dark red Maroon 5 shirt, and cargo shorts. Sakura guessed as soon as he got off the stage he went to go change. He looked a lot younger, and handsomer. Sakura answered his question, but she was preoccupied with what Maroon 5 was.

"Oh. Hi, Mr. Thomas! I'm Sakura, and I'm in your first period math class! I'd love it if you walked with me to math! I don't like being alone." She stated, smiling. He smiled back.

"I'd love to get to know one of my students," he said cheerfully. He noticed Sakura looking at his shirt, puzzled. "Maroon 5 is an American band," he said. She looked up at him.

"Oh. Okay." She said. They started walking to math. "Um, Mr. Thomas, why did you change clothes?" Sakura innocently asked.

"I don't like wearing suits. That's the one thing I don't like about teaching. We have to wear nice clothes everyday. Since I don't have to officially work today, I decided I'd change into something more, me." He replied.

"That's cool! I wish I didn't have to wear my uniform to school everyday. I'd prefer to wear my normal clothes." She thought of her clothes she had been wearing earlier that morning, in the realm. "Mr. Thomas?"

"Yes, Sakura?" he said. They walked through the hall, and all the girls stared at Sakura with envy and jealousy.

"Do you believe in other realms? Or other worlds?"

"I'd like to believe it, but my religion doesn't allow me to believe in stuff like that. It's very much a possibility, though. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. It all seems interesting to me," she said. Then she whispered softly to herself, "Like that light…" Mr. Thomas stopped.

"Here we are Sakura. And just in time. Now go sit in your seat so I can look good for your teacher." He said, and winked. Sakura nodded, and ran inside to take her seat.

Mr. Nick Thomas is inspired from my band assistant teacher, Mr. Nick Thomas. The only differences are he teaches band, he has brown eyes, and he doesn't have an English accent. He's still incredibly hot though. ;) review and I apologize for not writing! I finally thought of something! YAY FOR ME! Thanks for your support!

I haven't written in a while, so sorry if it seems like it's jumping from subject to subject. My apologies


End file.
